Shattered Memories
by Luckygirl1
Summary: Ryoga visted Kagome's shrine. There, Ryoga finds out that he is a half wolf demon. Also, at the Tendo Dojo, they find out secrets about Ryoga that is better left undiscovered. Soul Eater crossover as well! First crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Ryoga was worn out and hungry. He set up his camp. He felt awful. Ryoga's vision swam. He felt dizzy. A girl with long black/brown hair came up to him. She had brown eyes and wore a green and white school uniform. "Excuse me, but your about to set up camp on our shrine..." Ryoga looked around. Indeed it was a shrine. Ryoga's vision started to fade. The girl was still talking. The last thing he heard before fainting, was, "... My name is Kagome."

Ryoga blinked slowly. He was surrounded by people. His vision was blurry. All Ryoga saw was the outlines of a women, girl, old man and a boy. He tried to sit up but was gently pushed back by the women. "You need to rest. Your ill." said the women. Her voice was sweet and gentle. The women turned to the old man and boy. "Sota, please go and get Ryoga-kun a glass of water." Sota nodded and went out of the room. "Please can you go and get me a wet fannel." said the women. The old man nodded and left. "How did you know my name?" Ryoga asked, his vision clearing. The women had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a dress and apron. "Kagome found out for us." said the women pointing to Kagome. Kagome smiled at him. "My name is Yuki, by the way." Yuki said smiling at Ryoga. Ryoga gave a weak smile back. Sota came back with a glass of water followed by the old man. "This is Sota and Grandpa." Kagome said staring at Ryoga. "Thank you." said Ryoga drinking the water. Yuki took the fannel and moved to Ryoga. Ryoga began to sweat. It was cold water! Ryoga began to panic."I feel fine...!" Ryoga whispered, before fainting.

**Hello, this is my first crossover of Ranma 1/2 and InuYasha! Soul Eater will also be in this! I gave Kagome's mum and name as she does not have one. I will probably give one to Kagome's grandpa as well. I own nothing! **


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuki put the fannel on Ryoga's head, steam rose from it. "Why does this feel like I've seen this before?" Kagome wondered outloud.

When Ryoga next woke up, Yuki and Kagome were there but Sota and Grandpa were gone. A boy with silver hair and amber eyes looked at him. He had small dog ears on his head. He wore a red robe.

"I'm telling ya! He's half wolf demon!" said the boy.

Ryoga sat up. "Where did Sota and your Grandpa go?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh! Your awake! Sota has gone to school and Grandpa has gone to the shops." Yuki said. Ryoga wondered why Kagome hadn't gone to school. "Ryoga, this is Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha just nodded. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Do ya think you could turn Ryoga back to his normal form?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "This may hurt a little, Ryoga." Kagome said, reaching out a hand and placing it against Ryoga's head. Ryoga opened his mouth to speak.

"What are-" before Ryoga could finish speaking, he slumped forwards. Small dark brown wolf ears appeared.

"See! I told ya!" Inuyasha said proudly. Ryoga sat up.

"Told ya you were a half wolf demon!" Inuyasha said nodding. "What happened?" Ryoga asked.

"We got your true form back. You were in your human form this whole time. Your half wolf demon!" said Kagome.

"Oh... So l'm a half wolf demon and half human." said Ryoga, his wolf ears twitching slightly. Kagome nodded.

"Do ya know how ya stayed in your human form this whole time?" Inuyasha asked. Ryoga shook his head. "No. Sorry. I can't remember."

**So, Ryoga find out he's part wolf demon! What will happen next? See you for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha sighed. "Are we nearly there yet?" he asked. They, Kagome, Inuyasha and Ryoga, were going to see Ryoga's friends at the Tendo Dojo. Inuyasha wore a hat whilst Ryoga had just tucked his ears into his bandanna.

"Nearly." Ryoga said, looking around. Inuyasha sighed again.

"Is that it there?" Kagome asked, pointing to a sign, which read "The Tendo Dojo" Ryoga nodded. "Lets go in." Kagome suggested. As they all walked nearer to the Tendo Dojo, they could hear shouts of "Ranma, you jerk!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Ryoga. "That's Akane and Ranma." Ryoga said nodding.

"Hello?" Ryoga called, walking up the pathway. Kagome and Inuyasha followed. A young boy with black hair tied in a pigtail came up to them. "Hey, Pork-Butt! What ya come here for?" Ranma asked. "Ranma!" Ryoga growled, but then composed himself.

"I've come here to see everyone before I leave again." Ryoga said. Ranma nodded then frowned. "Something's different 'bout ya." said Ranma leaning forwards.

"R-really?" squeaked Ryoga, as Ranma came into Ryoga's personal space. Ranma peered at Ryoga then drew back. "Must of been my imagination." mumbled Ranma to himself, looking away. "Anyway, come inside and tell me 'bout ya friends." Ranma said, grabbing Ryoga's hand and tugging him inside with Kagome and Inuyasha following.

"Guess who's here?" Ranma said, pulling Ryoga into the living room. Akane and Nabiki stood up. "Oh, you're back." Nabiki said, tossing her hair back.

"It's good to see you again, Ryoga." Akane said, smiling at Ryoga.

"This is Kagome and Inuyasha." Ryoga said. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha just grunted.

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha just grunted again and looked round the room.

"When will Pops and Soun be back?" Ranma asked.

"Soon, Ranma-kun." Kasumi said. "They have just gone to the Bath house." Kasumi explained.

"Um... Ranma? You can let go off my hand now!" Ryoga said looking at the ground. Ranma quickly let go.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"So where do you come from, Inuyasha? I've never seen eyes and hair colour like yours before." said Nabiki.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

"He come's from really far away!" Kagome said, laughing nervously. "Hmmm." Nabiki said, narrowing her eyes. Ryoga's ears popped out from his bandanna.

"What are they?" Akane asked looking at Ryoga's ears in surprise.

"Um... You see..." Ryoga trailed of thinking of an excuse.

"He's a half wolf demon. I'm half dog demon." Inuyasha said, pulling off his hat to reveal dog ears.

"Are those even real?!" asked Ranma. Ryoga and Inuyasha both nodded. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly. "See?" he grunted. "They are real!" Nabiki said, hiding her surprise. Akane bounded up to Ryoga. "Can I touch them?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.


	4. Author Note

Just letting you know this story will be updated soon. Most of my chapters have been deleted, so I will have to rewrite them again.

Don't worry they will be updated soon!

Bye!


End file.
